


Real Gods Require Sacrifices

by depozyt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Body Worship, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, Knights - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: Chanyeol feels the chilly wind blow right on his face, some sand gets into his eyes, making them start to water. Maybe it’s the earth pitying Xiumin, wishing a better fate for him than being forgotten.(Chanyeol finds a dragon and learns that even eternity is not long enough when you love someone.)
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52
Collections: binghuo fest round two / 2020





	Real Gods Require Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Binghuo fest round two  
> prompt #R3.032: While wandering the countryside, A stumbles upon a hidden shrine. On a whim, they leave a small offering before leaving. To their surprise the next day, B is found in their home, happy to have a new follower after decades of being forgotten.  
> author's note: in the days preceding the archive reveal i had an idea for a drabble revolving chanyeol getting it on with an eldritch creature (how on-brand for me), but something told me to wait. dear prompter, thank you for sharing your idea! it helped me expand on this concept, it's still nothing ambitious, but i had fun writing!
> 
> TW: minor mentions of alcohol, brief descriptions of flying

Chanyeol squints upon waking up, the sun is shining right on his face, making the world around him washed up. He grunts in displeasure and when he tries to stand up, something falls off his head right beside his feet. It’s a clumsily made flower wreath that's almost falling apart. He asked Seulgi to teach him, but he isn’t especially skilled with his hands so the daisies look more awkward than beautiful when braided together by him. Nonetheless, he smiles to himself, proud of his creation.

The knight stretches his arms, basking in the afternoon sun that’s shining through the branches of the apple tree. He stands up and unties his horse. Chanyeol’s seen a shrine nearby, maybe the deity it’s dedicated to will appreciate his lopsided wreath.

🌼🌼🌼

The sun has already begun to set and Chanyeol's glad he's traveling through a relatively flat area so he can fully appreciate the spectacle. He's been on the move since the early morning and the exhaustion is beginning to affect him. The longer he looks at the map, the less sense it starts to make, but Chanyeol is stubborn to a fault and he’s trying to make the best out of his shitty situation, so he decides to at least enjoy the ride.

When he’s ready to call it a day and set a camp, somewhere behind the hill he sees his destination. You see, Chanyeol hasn’t been just aimlessly riding around on his poor, poor horse. No, he’s been looking for a dragon that’s rumored to live in this area.

Chanyeol knows there must be something inherently wrong with him when his first thought upon seeing this supposedly bloodcurdling dragon is, " _Cute_."

The creature is still objectively scary, don't get him wrong, it hits all of the tropes Chanyeol remembers from what his nana told him about what a dragon should look like.

He’s big, has long sharp teeth, a spiked tail it likes to swish around, about a hundred, hollow eyes that seem to move independently of each other, pointy, fluffy ears and way too many arms that grow from his body like icicles melting from an iceberg. He also has a somewhat shriveled-up wreath on his head. Right, maybe this dragon isn’t, you know, typical, but Chanyeol’s still in awe. 

He can’t help but admire the creature like one would a fresco, Chanyeol feels like he could get lost in his eternal beauty. He dismounts his horse, Toben, and ties him to the nearest tree. The dragon resides in what Chanyeol can only describe as ruins of some place of worship, there’s a circle made out of large stones surrounding the beast. Perhaps, it was he who was worshipped here centuries ago, with sweet wine, feasts, and sacrifices. It reminds Chanyeol of fairy rings, the large stones contrasting with the grass the same way mushrooms would. Maybe if he enters it he will get transported into another world.

The knight sets his sword aside before stepping into the circle, he has no use for it, he’s not here to kill the dragon. Chanyeol looks at the sleeping creature, admiring him, he seems peaceful despite his terrifying form, like a cat that has curled up into a ball. Chanyeol decides to ignore the remains of his common sense as well as his survival instinct and touches the pointy, covered in white fur ear—it’s soft. 

" _How dare you disturb my sleep, you mere human. Don't you know that I, Xiumin, the great ice dragon, am the guardian of this chaos gate,_ " the dragon says and Chanyeol steps back in shock

"Oh my god, you can talk!" Chanyeol squeals. "You're even cuter than I anticipated!"

" _What?_ _"_ the dragon does a double-take, all his eyes blink in unison. 

"I told you, you're adorable!" Chanyeol simply doesn't give a damn at this point. Maybe he will die, maybe he will get to pet a dragon, it's a win-win situation either way.

" _I'm an ancient being, fighter. I have seen empires rise and crumble under their glory, revolutionaries become the very thing they sought to destroy. I have lived through the apocalypse, I have **brought** what you call the end of the world onto your kind. Do you think I'll let you just 'pet' me? " _

"Yes?" 

The dragon lets out a huff of air from his nose and the patch of grass next to his mouth freezes. Chanyeol has to hold himself back from touching it.

" _Why aren't you afraid of me?_ _"_

That’s a loaded question for sure. Chanyeol could tell the dragon the real story of how he got lost in a local library once and ended up reading much more dragon erotica than is advisable for a single human, or that one time he adopted a pet lizard, or about his general love for all creatures. He decides to go a different route.

“I accidentally committed tax fraud and dealing with the bureaucracy is much scarier than you,” he says, looking up at the creature. Chanyeol can’t keep up a straight face though, he chuckles at the ridiculousness of his statement. He knows he won’t convince the dragon even if he tells him the truth, so at least he can goof around.

“ _I can see that you're pure of heart, dear traveler. I know it's not the reason. Tell me, why are you here?”_

“Because I have nothing to lose,” he says, his voice small.

It’s true for the most part, he can’t go back to his town, he can only move forward, even if it’s into the gaping mouth of an ice dragon. Chanyeol’s ready for whatever the universe throws at him, including a Molotov cocktail or an ice beam. 

" _What about your life? Isn't it precious to you? Don't you want to travel, fall in love and father children? Isn't that what you humans do?"_ the dragon's voice still echoes through the land but it starts to taper off with every question he asks.

Chanyeol's mouth escapes a bitter laugh. "No, not all of us want that. I don't at least, and I was punished for it."

"That's unjust," the voice coming from the creature's mouth sounds more human now, it doesn't seem to drill into Chanyeol’s head like before. 

"Tell me about it." He rolls his eyes. "The shoemaker wanted me to marry his daughter, poor girl. Of course, I refused but then he started telling the townsfolk that I had already deflowered her, and everyone got pissed off at me for refusing. Don't get me wrong, Seulgi's really nice and she didn't even know about the whole plan, that was entirely her father, but it's her two girlfriends that should get the credit for that whole virginity thing," Chanyeol rants. "I'm not even interested in women! Most of the time at least!" He feels the need to defend his fickle bisexuality. 

The dragon looks at him bewildered. “Yikes?”

“Big yikes!” Chanyeol lets all his frustration out and sits crisscrossed on the damp grass. 

What even is he supposed to do now? He could go back to the town, try to explain, but he thinks that's no use. He feels sorry for Seulgi who now has to deal with this mess alone, but she will manage, or Joohyun will, it doesn’t matter. Chanyeol feels emotionally drained from having to pack all of his belongings to run away from a town he had lived in for a year. 

“Traveller?” the dragon tries to get his attention. “I’m one of the Old Gods, I could help you, but you need to ask me first, Chanyeol.”

Honestly, Chanyeol doesn’t even question how the dragon knows his name. “Actually, I came to this place because I found a map in the town’s library and there was a children’s drawing of a dragon approximately in this place. And I thought—hey, why not. No one ever told me about you, I’m not one of your worshippers.”

The Old God sighs, he seems much smaller than he was just seconds ago, so much more vulnerable and somehow human, despite his anatomy. “I know I’ve been forgotten, there’s no need to remind me. I can feel it, Chanyeol. My soul yearns to hear a prayer directed to me, but I haven’t heard anything in years.”

“You’re not forgotten, not as long as I’m in this world. I’ll remember you,” Chanyeol says, feeling the chilly wind blow right on his face, some sand gets into his eyes and they start to water. Maybe it’s the earth pitying Xiumin, wishing a better fate for him. He rubs his eyes and when he opens them before him doesn’t stand a monumental dragon.

No, before him stands a man Chanyeol wouldn’t hesitate for a second to call a God. He can easily imagine how people could worship him centuries ago, how they would dress him in the softest, most colorful fabrics, how they would give him only the sweetest wine and the ripest fruit. Xiumin looks eternal in the evening light illuminated by the bloody-orange setting, summer sun. It’s like his naked skin is enveloped in a sheer film of pure gold.

Chanyeol doesn’t dare to look at his naked form for too long, he immediately rushes to Toben to find some appropriate clothing. He hands it to Xiumin with his eyes closed, like he's afraid even catching a glimpse would be a blasphemy.

"My offer still stands, Chanyeol. I can help you, the only thing I ask for is your devotion to me. Worship me, Chanyeol, and the world can be yours," he says cupping Chanyeol's jaw and pronouncing his name with such affection, Chanyeol can't help but want to fall to his knees immediately. 

He stares into the man's dark eyes, feeling like he can see the eternity in them, like the time itself has made a home in his irises. Chanyeol lowers his gaze at Xiumin's mouth, he wants to know how it would feel pressed against his. 

"Whatever you desire, it can be yours." Xiumin brushes the snow-white hair from his forehead and accepts the clothes from Chanyeol. 

The knight turns around, letting him put on the loose, silk shirt and pants, the best clothes Chanyeol owns. But he's glad to give them to the dragon, the God. 

Chanyeol doesn't actually remember any of the old tales, he knows they exist but he has never read them, still, there's a part of him that dreads Xiumin's power. He could easily get rid of him, choke him, freeze him, obliterate his form, drive him to madness. And yet, the only thing Xiumin seems to want is to make Chanyeol his.

The dragon puts his hand on Chanyeol's waist. "I lit the bonfire," he says right into Chanyeol's ear. "Come join me?"

He follows without a word. Xiumin hasn't done anything yet but Chanyeol's already waiting for his next move, another reason to follow him. Chanyeol's already made the decision, he's Xiumin's and he won't hide it, but he also wants to have some fun before he confirms anything. 

He brings a jug of wine from his bag, he offers the dragon some, and Xiumin declines. 

"It's been centuries since I last drank," he confesses, taking a look at the bottle. 

"It must've been lonely here," Chanyeol says, feeling pity for the god. He can't imagine existing this way.

"After some time you forget, everything starts to blend. Time isn't real in the void, there's only you and your thoughts until someone awakens you." He smiles at the knight.

"Did I do it by accident?" he asks the question that's been on his mind for some time. "Or am I somehow special?" he chuckles.

"You definitely are, Chanyeol." Xiumin cups his jaw again and looks at him with his dark eyes. "Do you think I haven't had people come here during those hundreds of years? And yet it was you who managed to awaken me."

Chanyeol doesn't believe him for a second, but he wants to. Oh, how he wants to believe in this tale Xiumin must've told countless people before to convince them to become his followers. It's too good to be true and that's why it's so compelling. 

Because why would a god lie to his devotees? 

Chanyeol doesn’t take the bait. “How many people have you convinced using this much flattery?”

Xiumin laughs. “Not that many. Humans are usually terrified of me, even in this form.”

“I think they’re intimidated by your beauty, not scared.”

“Says a man who accused me of flattery.”

Chanyeol does a double-take. “Oh, but you’re beautiful, that’s an indisputable fact. I just can’t fathom why would you assume I’m special in any way.”

“Everyone's special, Chanyeol,” the dragon clarifies. “Even if it’s only in their misery. No outlook on life is the same, that alone makes you unique. Take it from a being who gazed into the eternity a bit too long and may have gone mad, you should strive to make the world a better place, for yourself as well as others.” Xiumin smiles at him and his eyes go wide. “Where’s my wreath?” he asks.

Chanyeol immediately knows what he’s talking about. “You had it on before you transformed,” he says, looking around the campsite. “There!” He points to his right. It's laying under the apple tree, the light of the bonfire only barely touching it.

Xiumin picks himself up to get it and puts the dried flowers on his head. He looks pleased with himself.

“Why are you wearing it anyway?”

“Someone left it on a shrine dedicated to me, it wasn’t a direct offering, but I still can’t help but be moved by it. No one has thought about me in such a long time, Chanyeol. Even this small thing feels important,” he says touching one of the daisies. 

The wreath looks familiar, Chanyeol’s seen these clumsily braided flowers somewhere before. “Ah, I left it for you! I remember now!” he says and sees Xiumin’s eyes brighten. 

“Yes, now you see why I'd called you special, Chanyeol. Your kindness has made an impact on me, it awakened me and for that, I’ll be forever grateful.” He reaches out and cups Chanyeol’s jaw yet again, the touch feeling like electricity. “And I want to show you my gratitude.” His eyes glint with something feral, maybe even primal, but whatever it is, Chanyeol can’t take it, not right now. It's not right.

Chanyeol thinks he knows how to play this game by now. “I don’t want you to do that.”

Xiumin raises his brows, looking taken aback. “Why? The way you look at me, I can see that you desire me, Chanyeol. You don’t hide it very well.”

“I don’t want you to think you have to recompense me in any way for my kindness. For my company or even my wine. This shouldn’t be a transaction. I see that you are lonely, I want to help you, not buy something from you,” Chanyeol concludes. It feels weird—declining an offer from a deity. But he really can't bring himself to do such a thing.

"I—I don't know what to say to you." He leans against Chanyeol's chest, his head right above his heart. Chanyeol touches the wreath, it's starting to crumble because the flowers are too dry. He wants to make Xiumin a new one.

"I was so lonely, Chanyeol. So empty and restless, and I didn't know what to do. Your dreams quickly turn to nightmares when you don't know what you're waiting for—who are you waiting for. I don't know how you managed to awaken me, but please, don't let me go back to sleep," he says. Chanyeol's sure he sees the deity tear up. 

He brings the dragon closer. "I won't, I wouldn't dare."

Xiumin turns around to face him, the tears have left a wet trail on his cheeks. "You promise?" How could anyone deny him? Chanyeol isn't sure it's possible. He looks at Xiumin's mouth again and brings them together, seals his promise with a kiss.

"I do," he manages to say before Xiumin bites gently on his lower lip, drawing a strangled sound from him. Chanyeol wants to blame it on the loneliness, wants to disregard what he had said before, and let this kiss evolve into something more. He can't, he can't make Xiumin think that he says one thing but does another—that he doesn't keep his word. 

He draws them apart and brings their foreheads together, his hand touching the dragon's hair on the back of his head. "I promise I'll take care of you if you take care of me too." 

Xiumin flashes a smile, his sharp teeth almost glinting in the dim light cast by the fire. "I will." His hand travels up Chanyeol's neck to fist his hair. "Until your last seconds, I'll protect you." 

🌼🌼🌼

When he wakes the next morning, Xiumin’s already up.

“Good morning, I hope you slept well,” Chanyeol says when he sees the dragon by the bonfire. He can’t keep his eyes off of him.

“I’m a literal God, I don’t need to sleep,” he says, his voice still rough and hands Chanyeol a bowl of porridge.

“Noted,” Chanyeol laughs, making Xiumin smile over his portion of the breakfast. 

They don’t have anything to do or anywhere to go, no plans, and no expectations. The only thing Chanyeol knows is that he doesn’t want to stay in one place. The glade might be a good place to camp, but it seems like both he and Xiumin want to move forward, explore what the world has to offer. They pack up their things—or rather Chanyeol’s since Xiumin has only his new clothes and the wreath.

Chanyeol practices making them as they travel, the sun shining right above them, he’s not any good, but with every wreath he makes, Xiumin’s smile grows even wider. He talks to Chanyeol about the old tales, battles, and hardships he had to endure. 

"I know it'll sound crass, there’s no way around it, but I can't keep wondering any longer, my curiosity will kill me if I do," he chuckles.

"What is it?" Xiumin tilts his head.

"Where there any orgies?" 

"Not as many as I would've liked, that's for sure," he chuckles as well.

"Right, but was it mostly with humans or—"

Xiumin stops in the middle of the path and crosses his arms, the wind tousling his hair. "Chanyeol, I find you attractive, don't worry. I may have been somewhat emotional yesterday, but you're the first person I've talked to in centuries. And you don’t make me want to run away, that’s really good." 

Chanyeol looks at him trying to hide the embarrassment. He should’ve stayed quiet. "I just, I don't know, I don't want to somehow force myself on you—I don't want you to feel you're pressured into spending time with me," he confesses.

Xiumin does a double-take. "I'm a dragon, you dufus, I can fly away if you start to annoy me—like right now." The deity realizes something and his eyes light up. "Have you ever flown, Chanyeol?"

"No, I mean—I fell down some very tall ladder once, but that's definitely not what you're asking about."

He laughs. "No, not at all. I can fly, Chanyeol, actually fly. Do you want to see this sad little glade from high above?" He does a little spin with his arms spread wide, the sleeves of the silk shirt moving in the wind. "Please, please I want to show you!" He runs up to Chanyeol. 

"What about Toben?" The knight strokes his loyal companion. "We can't travel without him." 

"We'll just leave him by the stream, it won't take long. Please, I want to show you!" 

Chanyeol can't deny Xiumin this sheer, pure joy and so he agrees. He'd agree to anything Xiumin would have proposed, but Chanyeol likes to play hard to get. 

It's mesmerizing to watch the deity transform into the monumental creature he really is, to see his body change shape and suddenly grow scales, wings, and the uncountable number of limbs and eyes. He really does look like a being that would omen the incoming end of the world. But as before, Chanyeol can’t bring himself to be scared by him, it’s like someone turned off the part of his brain that’s responsible for the fight or flight response. He stands there, captivated by Xiumin’s beauty, not able to look away. 

“Come on, get on my back,” the deity commands in his _dragon_ voice. Chanyeol’s delighted. 

“Won’t I fall off?” He was wrong, his sympathetic nervous system is working as intended, his hands are shaking.

“Not if you hold on really tight?” Xiumin chuckles but he abruptly stops when he sees the fear in Chanyeol’s eyes, his expression turns concerned. “That was mean, sorry. I promise I’ll be gentle, there’s no way you’ll fall off on my watch.” 

Chanyeol feels reassured by his words.

🌼🌼🌼

Flying is not something Chanyeol can properly describe and give it justice. It’s not at all what he has experienced in his dreams, it’s much more brutal, raw, and just so fucking real. Chanyeol screams in excitement when Xiumin speeds up, the sound of his voice entirely muffled by the wind. He can’t feel his face anymore, he must’ve swallowed at least a small family of various insects and he really fucking wishes he had goggles, but this is also the best experience in his entire life. He feels so free up here in the air like there’s nothing that can stop him from living his life to the fullest, not even his shame or his fear. There’s no such thing when he’s traveling through the sky on Xiumin’s back. 

He tightens his hold on the dragon's small horns as he looks at the land under them, the glade stretching over hills and valleys, only to abruptly come to an end obscured by the thick forest. Chanyeol knows they are way too high for this, but it almost feels like he can reach out and touch the tops of the trees.

When Xiumin finally lands in the same general area where they took off, Chanyeol can’t help but see the world differently. Everything seems so minuscule in comparison to the vastness of the sky. He knows he’ll want to experience it again and again. Chanyeol wishes they could travel this way, he even contemplates selling Toben, but he comes down to the conclusion that it would have been a mistake. Dragons are way too easy to spot, they would very quickly pique someone’s attention. That’s the last thing Chanyeol wants. 

His goal is to stay with Xiumin as long as his limited human lifespan allows him. He can’t tell why, but he feels it’s the right thing to do, that it’s his destiny in a way to protect Xiumin. Maybe it’s the promise he made.

They travel for weeks, moving from one town to another and as the summer nights get colder, Xiumin demonstrates Chanyeol another one of his powers. He can create pocket dimensions which essentially means he can transport them to a different plane at night.

It can look like anything he wants, a meadow, forest, desert, whatever Chanyeol asks him. Personally, he loves sleeping in a copy of his childhood home. It's not perfect, Chanyeol isn't good with words and there's only so much he can remember, but it doesn't matter. It's theirs, his and Xiumin's, it's perfect as it is.

🌼🌼🌼

Chanyeol's already taken a bath earlier, he's laying in their bed, only a thin blanket covering his body. Xiumin steps out of the bathroom, the towel hanging from his shoulders instead of being tied on his waist. Chanyeol realizes that he hasn't seen the deity naked since that fateful first night.

“This is not what I’m used to,” Chanyeol points at Xiumin’s crotch, “And listen, I’ve seen some dick in my life—voluntary or not. Squires don’t get much privacy.”

Chanyeol pretends that he’s never read a dragon erotic novel in his entire life and doesn’t know that dragons do in fact have knots. Where do the authors of these novels get such information is unknown, but they were right and Chanyeol isn’t complaining. He’s very happy actually.

The deity shrugs. “Well, I’m not a human—this is my human form, but it’s not that accurate. Make of that what you will.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m delighted.” Chanyeol shifts on the pillows, inviting Xiumin to take a look at him, basking in the attention the deity is giving him, his eyes running up and down Chanyeol’s toned body. “This is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Xiumin lays next to him, his hand casually draped over Chanyeol’s waist, forcing him to move closer. “Don’t sell yourself short, Chanyeol. You desire much more than just Earthly pleasures, I don't need my powers to know that. There's this aura about you, that you're much more sensitive than you let people see at first glance. It's beautiful to be vulnerable, don't hide it, Chanyeol." 

"I don't think I can."

"Why? Please tell me, love." 

The endearment makes Chanyeol way more embarrassed than showing off his body ever could. "There's so many ugly thoughts in me, so much shame, doubt, and fear. These things can never be beautiful."

"But they are what makes you human and that's beautiful, it's enough. You can't control any of these things, but you can control what you fight against. You can choose to keep going despite everything," Xiumin says and kisses Chanyeol on the forehead.

This is not what he wanted, he wanted to get fucked and cry for Xiumin's knot, not because of his dumb _feelings._ Chanyeol keeps cockblocking himself by accident.

He puts his head in the crook of Xiumin's neck. "I'm such a mess. I'm so sorry I'm of no use for you," he says, the self-pity tingling in his chest.

"Don't say that, love. If not for you, I wouldn't be here—I wouldn't be able to comfort you. I'd still be asleep, unconscious for probably millennia until this reality collapsed. And I wouldn't be able to see this beautiful world ever again, wouldn't be able to hold you, to hold anyone again," he says, his voice shaking.

Chanyeol knows Xiumin's already tearing up, he looks up at him and kisses his tears away, tasting the salt on his lips. 

"Don't berate yourself, I know we haven't known each other for long, but you're already so important to me. I'll never forget you, love. Not in this life, not in the million others that are awaiting us."

Xiumin embraces him, pressing his naked body to Chanyeol's and kissing his exposed neck, leaving tear trails behind. "I want to show you how much you mean to me, Chanyeol. How much I want _you_ , with all your insecurities and flaws," he whispers and gently bites Chanyeol's earlobe. "Please let me." 

There isn't a thing Chanyeol wouldn't let him do, he bares his neck, lets Xiumin mark him, claim him as his. Xiumin rolls him on his back and straddles him, his thighs hugging Chanyeol's hips. Chanyeol runs his hands up and down his sides, cupping his ass, making Xiumin moan when he digs his fingers into the soft skin. He rolls his hips, grinding on Chanyeol's half-hard dick.

"You're so pretty when you're holding back from making any noise," he laughs sweetly, the sound contrasting with his slightly puffy and red eyes; happiness mixed with heartache. "I want you so desperate to come, you can't hold back anymore," he says lowering himself to kiss Chanyeol, his hands resting firmly on his chest. 

Chanyeol's already so gone, he sucks on Xiumin's tongue, bites his lower lip, kisses him so desperately like they haven't seen each other in centuries. Xiumin reaches for something under the pillows.

"Are you ready to take my knot today?" His eyes sparkle in the dim light as he shows off a little bottle filled with oil to Chanyeol.

This is the only thing he's been able to think about for a few minutes. Chanyeol nods. "Yes, please, make me come on your cock." 

"Spread your legs, love," Xiumin says as he sinks lower and lower, kissing Chanyeol’s abdomen on his way there.

Chanyeol does as he’s asked, unable to keep his eyes off of Xiumin as he marks his thighs, making the bruises bloom like flowers in spring, light pink to red, only to turn into rich purple. It’s like he’s a painter and Chanyeol his canvas, a masterpiece that still needs some finishing touches. Xiumin inserts the first finger, keeping Chanyeol distracted from the brief discomfort with kisses and praises. 

And when he gets accustomed to the slight stretch, Xiumin adds another, moving his fingers in and out of him at a slow but consistent pace, driving him insane. Chanyeol wants more, he wants Xiumin to move faster, to be much rougher with him, to disregard his comfort a little, and give him what he wants _now_. He’d be glad to take whatever he gives him. Instead, he’s as gentle as he can be, treating Chanyeol with such caution or even outright _worship,_ like he was made of glass and not skin, bones, and muscle.

“Please, _please,_ go faster. I can take it,” Chanyeol pleads, his thighs already shaking, his hands tangled in the sheets, desperately trying to hold on to something.

Xiumin only chuckles when he brushes against Chanyeol’s prostate, making him keen. “You started begging way earlier than I expected,” he says, adding the third finger and slowing the pace even more. Chanyeol wants to scream out of sheer frustration, there’s no way he can come like this, but he wants to, oh, how he wants to. But if Xiumin keeps at it, moving so slowly, never quite giving him what he wants, barely giving him a taste, that’s not going to happen.

Chanyeol can feel the edge slowly approaching every time Xiumin pushes against his prostate. 

"Please, faster, you can move faster," Chanyeol begs, knowing damn well that it won't change anything. 

"If you're able to form coherent sentences like these, it means I'm not doing a good enough job," Xiumin chuckles. Chanyeol can feel the stretch of the fourth finger, he loves the slight burn. 

"No, fuck, fuck, you're doing well," he gasps when the deity finally picks up the pace for a few seconds, only to abruptly stop, leaving Chanyeol feeling empty. 

"Ready?" Xiumin positions his cock near Chanyeol's rim, almost driving him insane with the teasing. 

He decides he's had enough of that, using the remains of his still working two braincells, and his upper body strength, Chanyeol reshuffles them, pining Xiumin under him. The deity's eyes go wide. 

"I want to ride you," he purrs. "I've been thinking about it since I saw you naked for the first time. You're perfect, that's why I'm curious how much I can wreck you," he says, positioning Xiumin's cock and sitting down on it. He closes his eyes, trying to get used to the sensation.

"You're beautiful," he hears Xiumin praise him. "You can't even imagine how utterly breathtaking you look right now." He moves his hands down Chanyeol's sides, stopping at his hips and helping him move up and down his cock the first few times. 

Chanyeol's happy to finally set his own pace, to fuck himself silly using Xiumin's dick. The thrusts are quick and shallow, he has no self-control to attempt anything else, but Xiumin doesn't mind. He still praises him, tells him how good he is, how well he's fucking him, how amazing it feels. Chanyeol feels his neglected, almost painfully hard, cock bounce with every move.

He can feel Xiumin's knot getting bigger and if he keeps at his self-imposed pace, soon he won't be able to fit it inside him.

“Fuck,” he mutters when Xiumin plants his feet on the bed and thrusts back, making Chanyeol put hands on his chest for support. He’s covered in sweat, his cock is already leaking precum and nothing seems to matter besides making Xiumin feel good. He wants to be good for him.

And after a few thrusts like that, the deity’s cock swells so much, he’s locked inside Chanyeol, unable to move. Chanyeol collapses on his chest as Xiumin pumps him full of his cum.

"You've done so well, love. So fucking well." 

Chanyeol feels so full like he's going to burst open. Xiumin reaches in between them to slowly jerk him off, making Chanyeol choke on his moans from oversensitivity. He cries out Xiumin's name when he comes, spilling out mostly on Xiumin's chest. 

"How long till I'll be able to take a bath?" Chanyeol asks, feeling the weariness in his whole body.

"About twenty minutes, love," Xiumin answers him, caressing his sticky from sweat hair, brushing it off from his forehead. 

Chanyeol nods, he's getting sleepy, maybe he can even take a nap like this. "Can you tell me about the battle under Akenys?"

"Again?" Xiumin chuckles, Chanyeol can feel him moving inside, it's driving him only a little insane. 

"It's not my fault you're a good storyteller."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope something good happens to you in the following days~


End file.
